


Possession

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon comes to Catelyn's room the night before his duel with Littlefinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Brandon came to her chambers that night. He shouldn't have been there and she knew what would be said if anyone saw him, but Catelyn let him in. He was agitated and somewhat drunk and he paced before the fire without speaking. 

Cat wrapped her dressing gown tighter and hugged herself, wondering what to say to Brandon, what had not already been said. She still couldn't believe what Petyr had said earlier, how he'd challenged Brandon, how her lord father was going to let it happen. She was shocked that Petyr thought he loved her that way, and shocked that he dared to challenge Brandon to a duel, and most of all afraid for him because nobody had any doubts about the outcome of the duel. 

"He's only a boy," she'd pleaded. But Father and even Uncle Brynden were resolute that Petyr be allowed to act as a man, and Petyr himself had insisted that he was a man and swore that she would see it. What Cat saw was that Brandon Stark was a twenty year old man, tall and muscled and well used to wielding a sword, while Petyr was a scrawny fifteen year old boy whom the maester-at-arms had once said was better suited to the lady's bower than the training yard. 

Finally Brandon turned to her. "Do you love him?" he asked.

"Only as a brother," Cat replied truthfully. 

Brandon strode towards her. Her room had never felt small before. Catelyn resisted the impulse to retreat. He stopped an arm's reach away. "Have you let him touch you, kiss you, have you let him..." 

She interrupted before he could say something that would anger her and bring discredit to himself. "We played children's games when we were children. Nothing more."

Brandon seized a lock of her hair. "You are mine."

She was his. Her lord father and his lord father had agreed that they would marry, years ago when she was a freshly flowered maiden of twelve. She was a woman of seventeen now, and she was his, not because of any contract made between their sires, but because he was everything a young lord should be and what else could she want but to be the lady of such a lord. 

"You are mine," he told her again, his mouth mere inches away from her own. He kissed her, more deeply than he had ever kissed her before. 

Catelyn was very conscious of the fact that she was wearing only a thin sleeping shift beneath the dressing gown; that her bed was mere yards away and large and inviting, the covers already drawn back. 

"Mine," he whispered in her ear. He nipped at her neck, hard, and she knew he meant to leave a mark there. 

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. This moment had been inevitable, though she'd thought it would come after their wedding. She did not object however. 

Brandon pulled her clothing up to her waist and Cat did not wait for him to urge her to spread her legs. He touched her and it was so very different from her own touch. She gasped when he slid a finger into her. His finger felt large inside her and she knew his manhood would be much larger still. It was unmaidenly but Cat reached for the laces of his breeches. 

He watched her, watched her reaction as she exposed him, watched as his manhood swelled in her hands. 

Cat was uncertain then. She didn't know what to do. She had heard talk from her maids, of course, but she was afraid of being clumsy or of doing something she ought not do. 

Brandon put his manhood between her legs but not _inside_ her and Cat was confused, until he began to move. "Oh," she moaned. Brandon kissed her and continued to rub himself against her, and the pleasure grew until there was nothing else. 

Afterwards he held her and Cat was content to lie sleepily in his arms, but he was not done. 

"Promise me you'll be mine and only mine," he demanded.

"I promise."

But it was not a promise that fate would allow her to keep.


End file.
